Merciless Death, A Widow's Regret
by Abah
Summary: I drowned myself in darkness/When the truth is not meaningful anymore/I leaned back and fell into silence/Where will I take myself, now?/ The farther I go, the more fragile I am.


(Inspired by Burgerkill – _Tiga Titik Hitam_ )

The mission was a success by Talon standards, Widowmaker is more than pleased with the execution, no one knows Angela died that day. Her body lies rotten on the floor for days to come, she tried to hides what her heart told about it. She often found herself perching at the same exact point whenever she arrives at Angela's condo. Her body is still there… soulless, exposed, and maggots began to resurface from her rotten internal organs, the shot in the head… produce a lot of fears and otherworldly imagination for Widowmaker for days to come, but she keeps ignoring it as if it were nothing…

 _It was nothing for her, but it was something for Angela._

Angela's eyes still open, staring at the same window and Widowmaker's position. It was and is haunting, but the mission carries on. Upon arriving the base, Widowmaker received her paycheck and went to her room immediately. Widowmaker shared the same window as Angela, and in all of the sudden, the vague memories began to swirl her mind and thoughts. The moment when she pulls the trigger when she holds her invisible tears when she… tries to say "I'm sorry…" it was all coming back to her immediately. A series of flashback began to play on her brain's cassette tape, repeatedly, for five or so minutes. The laughter, the dancings, the memories…

 _The Angel… The Merciful._

She opened her window to get some fresh air as she pours the cognac into a small glass with three ice cubes and sit down on the frame. She didn't wear anything but a black lingerie, with black, fishnet stockings, and silver diamond ring. In front of the window, there's a small balcony with a small table and two porch chairs. She put down the glass on the table, Widowmaker's hands were very reflective, then she re-enacts the tragedy in all of her sudden, without her knowledge. _What?! What am I doing_? _Hands! No!_ She screamed internally. Her hands were shaky as she is meeting with God himself, the violet skin of hers began to pale and cold sweats dripping from her face.

 _Then the glass drops._

"Widowmaker?! Are you alright?!" Shaelynn screamed while thoroughly banging on the door. "If you're not answering, I'll barge inside immediately!" she continued while overriding Widowmaker's chamber door.

"Shaelynn… No…" Widowmaker begged.

"No, Widowmaker! I should get in!" Shaelynn panicked, still overriding the door. "Come on, you unreliable piece of crap!" Shaelynn cursed to the old doors of Talon that never gets repaired. "Widowmaker! Hug me!" Shaelynn ran and giving Widowmaker a hug… at least she tried to.

Instead of replying Shaelynn's hug, Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and shot her in the chest, instantly kill the girl who's trying to save her, trying to sort her problems, trying to retrace Widowmaker's purpose. Crying over her best friend, Widowmaker began to pack things up as the night's getting late and her anxiety causes her insecurities. She grappled in between buildings and towers trying to escape the truth. The Talon sure heard the shot coming from Widowmaker's chamber, and there Shaelynn lies. A single 7.62x54mm R bullet cartridge was found near the body of Shaelynn.

 _She was her best friend_.

Unable to overcome her PTSD, Widowmaker insisted that whatever she does with the rifle haunts her more and more, and by putting it everywhere is just making it worse as she tries to find somewhere to stay and hide forever. She made it to a small shed right on the outskirts of the town, she gathered some firewood and start making a campfire inside the shed. It wasn't big or small, but sure it sustains Widowmaker's life, at least for a while. She uses three remaining bullets from her magazine as tinder for her campfire, and the emptied cartridge is thrown away to a lake behind the shed.

The lake shares the tranquility and the solitude towards her soul, every morning she could sit there for hours, reminding her a vague past of Angela, hazy memories with Shaelynn and all the fun times being in the ranks of Talon and raiding people's businesses and destroying things together. She let out a sharp, desperate breath as she walks towards the lake, she put off her clothes and lingerie and began to cleanse herself in that lake. The water is crystal clear, and access to everywhere is hard, and even Talon couldn't find her trail and the trail itself went cold afterward.

 _I tried to hide the conscience,_

 _Continue denying and running,_

 _I drowned myself in darkness._

 _When the truth is not meaningful anymore,_

 _I leaned back and fell into silence,_

 _Where will I take myself, now?_

 _The farther I go, the more fragile I am._

Widowmaker's thoughts were surrounded by the darkness as she tries to cleanse herself from the sins she committed, she's no longer think straight… she's no longer Widowmaker, now. No matter where she'd go, there's always a shade of Angela and Shaelynn haunts her, there's always her shadow of herself forced and dragged her back to where she once belong. She let out several breaths before she burned her rifle in the campfire. _This will get rid of those bad memories._ She thought to herself as her clouded minds began to take over the dead body of Widowmaker. Her wits told her to go back to Angela's condo, it has been three months since her death and Overwatch already took care of Angela's body and give her proper burial, Talon also gave Shaelynn a proper burial and began to hunt down Widowmaker to pay her crimes. Later that night, Widowmaker with her clouded mind began to enter Angela's room, crying and desperate for forgiveness to her dead body, or at least to Angela's bloodstain that spread through the wooden floor, she lied there, thinking that Angela's dead body still there, freshly picked… freshly killed, from atop of an apartment.

 _Angela! Angela! I'm sorry, darling! I didn't mean to do that, Angie! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Chérie!_ She screamed internally, with muffled sobbing. _I couldn't take it anymore, chérie… I should take a shot, to my stomach, then to my head._ She shook her head and…

 _BANG._

Before she couldn't even drink a pint, her brains already scattered on the floor.

The Sniper, the Maker of Widows…

Now finally deserved the most peaceful rest of her life.


End file.
